Garu
Garu is a twelve year old boy (thirteen in The Cursed Tie). He is one of the main characters in the Pucca series. He is a skilled, shy, and somewhat serious-natured ninja who is the best friend of the arrogant Abyo and the titular character's supposed love interest. To Pucca's frustration, however, he only rarely returns any form of affection and frantically tries to escape when Pucca attempts to kiss him. Garu He is the only person that seems to realise that he is not actually Pucca's boyfriend, while everybody seems to think that Garu returns the same feelings that Pucca has for him. Garu can sometimes be mean, callous and even a bit selfish to other characters, to his own friends and Pucca, though he usually makes it up to them whenever he has gone too far. His inert tendency to be selfish was highlighted in the television episode Romancing the Clone, where Garu's clone broke Pucca's heart ungratefully. Details about Garu's family is unknown except for Tobe occasionally referencing his ancestors. Despite trying to avoid Pucca's advances toward him, Garu's feelings toward her are shown to be strongly platonic. Interestingly enough, one can come to separate conclusions about Garu's true feelings, depending on which series one chooses to follow. In the original Flash cartoons, it was suggested that Pucca and Garu were a couple, and he occasionally gave her boxes of chocolate and other amourous gifts. In one episode, he melted down his beloved sword to make a little ring for her, and in another, he left a rose on her windowsill. The TV series, on the other hand, has shown that he does care about her on a friendship level. In the episode, And The Band Played Rong, Tobe called Pucca Garu's 'stupid girlfriend' causing Garu to become irate. Garu's feelings have never been implied in more than a platonic fashion. Most residents of Sooga assume they are dating, much to Garu's chagrin and Pucca's delight. He has openly admired her combat skills more than once, but is almost immediately driven off by her forcefulness. To date, he has only shown love-dovey affection with Pucca in the episode Full Moon Pucca, and he was under the moon-induced "moonstruck spell." Garu is capable of superhuman athletics and endurance (i.e. such as running around the entire world without tiring), although Pucca usually manages to get the best of him. Like Pucca, he does not talk at all in the TV series, continuing to only use the grunting sounds from the Flash cartoons. It's briefly mentioned in the TV series that he's taken a vow of silence. It is interesting to note in the episode Romancing the Clone, Garu's clone speaks throughout the entire episode in an obnoxious manner due to the effects of a dishonor potion made by Jumong who gave it to Tobe to spray Garu with it. In the episode Rootin' Tootin' Ninjas, while accidentally rolling down the mountain, courtesy of Pucca, with Abyo, a muffled "get off me," can be heard. This is the only time where Garu is heard saying a complete sentence. In the episode Trial by Fury, The Judge (Master Soo) says, "Sheesh, I thought the guy would never shut up," after Garu takes the stand during the trial, although this was done in a more light-hearted fashion than anything. In Secret Santa Garu at one point in the episode was about to read aloud to Tobe (disguised as Santa at the time) his list of things he wanted for Christmas, but Tobe cut him off as he triggered the trap he set for Garu. In Hooray for Bollywood, he and Pucca both sing, although it's heavily implied that they were lip-synching. He also cries and screams in pain from breaking his leg in A Leg Up. In Tobe's Nighttime Troubles, which technically may not count as him talking, a cuckoo clock at one point opens to reveal a small wooden figure of him calling "cuckoo." Garu has been shown to almost immediately accept a quest if told it will bring him "great honor." The reason for this, although never revealed in the TV series, most likely stems from one of Garu's ancestors bringing dishonor upon his family (as was revealed in the original Flash cartoons). Several female characters have either been in love or infautated with him, including Pucca, a Swiss girl named Heidi, The Queen of the Giant Termites (who appeared in the episode "Chop Chewie"), and a female rabbit who lived inside Santa's magic hat (who appeared in the episode "Abra Ca Pucca"), which would suggest that he is rather attractive, and has thus earned the nickname "handsome." Even the show's English theme song states he is "a pretty boy." Unlike Pucca, Abyo, and Ching, Garu lives independently, living in a small house just outside Sooga Village with his pet cat, Mio. Garu's house has been revealed in House of Doom to carry booby traps and other mechanical objects with the traps and objects that are either activated automatically when certain items in the house are removed or touched in any way. Character Variations *Sooga Ranger Blue: *Sumo Garu: *Garuhood: *Flower Garu: *West Garu: *50s Garu: *Astronaut Garu: *Classic Garu: *White and red blood cells Garu: *Captain Kirk Garu: *Cookies Garu: *Young Garu: *Bollywood Garu: *Hairdown Garu *Balloon Garu Description Garu, like many ninjas, dresses in black. On his ninja jumpsuit is a large red heart. He keeps his hair up in his iconic pigtails because his hair is quite long, as seen in the episode Fab Abyo. Garu is often referred to as a 'pretty boy' or 'handsome' and has attracted several females over the course of the show. He also has a smart and loyal cat named Mio. Abilities Garu is an excellent ninja. He has displayed advanced swordsmanship and an incredibly grasp on ninjutsu. He has inhuman endurance (i.e running around the world without tiring) and can perform super athletic feats without batting an eyelid. He has earned himself the "Fire Wasp Ninja" status with his combat skill level. Garu possesses an ability called the "Garusion Illusion," which allows him to create multiple clones of himself that give him the edge in a seemingly uneven fight. He has also demonstrated his exstensive ability to play the erhu, which quickly lulls people to sleep. Some of Garu's techniques are based on master Hiel Kikyu's skills. Gallery 1331280084067705673.gif GARU.JPG GARU.jpg Garucute.jpg Gogo10.JPG|Garu (as seen on Tokyo A Go-Go) hj.gif 000000.JPG 00012.png 00210.jpg|Garu with his cat, Mio 11.gif|Pucca wearing a Garu costume (as seen on Dance, Pucca, Dance episode) Garu with long hair.jpg|Garu with his hair down (as seen in Fab Abyo). Garu's honor face.jpg|Garu's reaction to the word "Honor" as seen in the episode Little Miss Sooga. House5.png 16154_1079567809591_6396936_n.jpg pucca garu wallpapers (14).jpg Garu/Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Ninjas